Truly Madly Deeply
by Solealuna
Summary: Entre le 4x23 et le 5x01, car il s'est passé tellement de choses cette nuit la... Dédicacé à Nothingbeatslife.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas poste dans le quartier (Depuis Song for Life and love). Mais l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas et la, elle a été clémente avec moi, et m'à permis d'écrire ce OS musical M. Une première pour moi ^^**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira, et la chanson que j'ai utilisé est disponible sur YouTube. Vous pouvez l'écouter, même si je n'ai pas tellement respecter son rythme. Truly Madly Deeply des One Direction, non s'il vous plaît ne partez pas ^^ si vous n'aimez pas ce groupe, n'écoutez pas et lisez juste les paroles !**

**le M de la fin est différent de ceux que je fais d'habitude. Il est en même temps suggestif et direct. Si vous n'aimez pas lire les mots *sexe* ou autre ne lisez pas ! Car dans ce OS, J'appelle un chat un chat.**

**je dédicace ce OS à Nothingbeatslife, pour nos 9 mois. Avec tout mon amour.**

La nuit paisible, frémissante de New York, bercée par les chants de rues, les passants tardif, le son des pneus qui crépitent sur le goudron, enveloppait d'une bulle protectrice le sommeil de la femme la plus forte que la grande Pomme n'est jamais connue. Elle entourait son oreiller de ses bras fins, laissant sa respiration lente et contrôlée aller et venir sur la surface douce des draps. Son corps nu, dénudé à certains endroits, recouverts d'un drap fin et chanceux de frôler sa peau aussi délicate que l'ambre. Les cheveux bruns qui ornait sa tête cachait son beau visage, de par les mèches qui avait bougé devant les traits paisibles de son visage endormi. Et heureux.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sommeil de Kate Beckett était heureux. Sans cauchemar, sans sueur froide, sans rêve étrange ou perturbant. Rien que la douceur d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, sans peur, dans le lit qui avait accueillit ce qu'elle attendait depuis tellement de temps déjà. Elle pensait ne pas en avoir besoin. De ce sentiment particulier, qui engourdissait ses muscles et faisait frémir sa peau. De la chaleur d'un corps voisin du sien, s'harmonisent avec sa posture, emmêlé, comme s'ils étaient fait pour se trouver ici. Non, décidément, Kate ne pensait pas en avoir besoin un jour. Et pourtant, cette nuit, au creux de la nuit, elle se sentait à sa place, complétée de toute part, heureuse, depuis ce qui lui paraissait être un siècle. Comme sur un nuage, ses doigts tracèrent un chemin sur le soyeux des draps avant de remonter sur ses cheveux, pour les dégager de son visage. Ses paupières s'entrouvrent légèrement, puis se refermèrent un moment, pour s'habituer. La chambre était à moitié dans l'obscurité, laissant un coin de la pièce inconnu, et invisible aux yeux, et a moitié éclairé, très légèrement, par l'oubli de fermer les piéride aux, qui laissait entrer sur la surface du lit un filet de lumière venant de la rue.  
Quand Kate ouvrit complètement les yeux, elle laissa son cerveau engourdi par le sommeil se remettre en place. C'est alors que la mémoire lui revint, et que les précédentes heures arrivèrent devant ses yeux aux couleurs de l'émeraude. La pluie qui avait mouillé ses cheveux, qui s'était mêlée à ses larmes, quiz voit glissé sur son cou, pendant qu'elle marchait jusqu'a un endroit ou elle savait qu'elle aurait du se rendre depuis longtemps. Le loft de Castle. Sa déclaration lui revint de plein fouet, comme le regard de Castle à cet instant, changeant du tout au tout, passant de l'incompréhension au désir. Ses pupilles dilatées, sa bouche insistante sur ses lèvres humides, ses mains qui parcouraient son cou. Leurs pas, comme deux danseurs, qui sans musique, les menèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Elle se redressa et se retourna doucement pour voir l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'attendait à voir le visage endormi de l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir entier et véritable, l'amour corporel se mêlant à l'amour du cœur. Mais à la place, elle découvrit une place vide, seulement prise par les draps froissés.  
Elle se redressa complètement et son cœur s'emballa dangereusement. Les draps qui la recouvraient glissèrent sur sa nudité, et dévoilèrent sa poitrine, ou s'affolait son cœur. Elle remonta le drap, comme si elle était exposée aux yeux de tous, alors qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans la chambre. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et sentit quelques gouttes de sueur envahir son front dégagé. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Était il parti ? Avait il regretté ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et se retint de se laisser. Mais c'était tellement plus difficile que d'habitude. D'habitude elle ne s'attachait pas, elle n'était pas nue dans son lit, elle ne venait pas de faire l'amour deux fois de s'épuise avec l'homme quelle désirait depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas a dire une date exacte. Et maintenant qu'elle s'offrit complètement, corps et âme, il avait ouvert la porte et était parti. Peut être qu'elle le méritait. Elle avait trop attendu, et maintenant il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle respira un grand coup mais la boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha de le faire comme elle l'aurait voulue. Elle prit le bord du draps pour se dégager et quitter l'endroit ou elle avait connu, à quelques heures d'intervalle sa plus belle expérience, et sa plus grande déception. Mais au moment ou elle fit ce geste, elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle tourna la tête et vit pour la première fois depuis son réveil que la cuisine était éclairée. La lumière s'éteignit et les pas recommencèrent leur avancée. Et elle reconnut immédiatement la démarche à la fois douce et forte de son partenaire. Il n'était pas parti. Il avait tenu sa promesse : Always.

Elle souffla de bonheur mais une autre crainte se diffusa dans ses veines. Et s'il revenait pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle craignait ? S'il voulait une conversation sur ce qui s'était passe ? Si tout s'arrêtait brusquement, comme lorsqu'on rêve et qu'on doit se réveiller ? Sans réfléchir elle reprit la position qu'elle avait en se réveillant, entourant l'oreiller et tournant le dos à la porte. Elle calma sa respiration, voulant profiter encore un peu de l'odeur qui envahissait les draps, de la chaleur qui l'avait tenue paisible toute la nuit. Elle regarda le réveil qui indiquait 4h10, et quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle ferma les yeux et attendit.  
Les pas se firent plus lents, plus mesurés, alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au lit. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids et la chaleur l'enveloppa à nouveau, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas complètement collé à elle, lui laissant de la liberté. Elle était si bien, près de lui, entendant sa respiration lourde. Elle lutta contre le sommeil pour profiter de ces instants volés. Mais tout son corps se tendit quand elle entendit la voix grave de son partenaire dans le silence de la pièce.  
-Kate...  
Elle resta figée quelques seconde,s ne sa sachant pas s'il parlait seul, ou s'il savait qu'elle était réveillée.

**Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between ?**  
_Suis je endormi, suis je réveillé, ou quelque part entre les deux ?_  
**I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me**  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es la, allongée prêt de moi._

Il chantait. Il chantait pour elle, a voix basse, pensant qu'elle dormait encore, et que son monologue ne serait entendu de personne. Elle se sentit mal de levier ainsi, alors qu'il pensait être seul. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais sa voix auque résonnait délicatement sur les murs de la chambre. Elle le sentit bouger et sa voix changea, elle comprit qu'il s'était tourné vers elle. La chaleur augmenta, son corps n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

**Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined ?**  
_Ou est ce que j'ai rêvé que nous étions parfaitement enlacés ?_  
**Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine**  
_Comme les branches d'un arbre ou les brindilles d'une vigne._

Elle avait réalisé que c'était vrai. Leurs corps s'étaient complètement trouvés cette nuit là. Complétés comme jamais, comme si la bouche de Castle avait été faite pour combler sa poitrine, comme si les dents de Kate avait toujours leur place dans la pchaire détendre de son cou. Comme si leur intimité étaient faites pour ne former qu'un.

**Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss**  
_Comme tous les jours, semaines, mois ou j'essayais de voler un baiser_  
**And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this**  
_Et toutes les nuits blanches ou les rêves éveilles ou j'imaginais ça._

Oh Castle, pensa t elle tristement. Combien de temps as tu souffert par ma faute ?  
Il lui avait dit je t'aime il y'a de ça un an, mais avait il eut des sentiments pour elle bien avant ce jour ou elle avait faillit perdre la vie ? Elle avait eut si peur de le perdre et maintenant il était la, a ses côtés, et elle se sentait bien.

**I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl**  
_Je suis un pauvre nul qui a enfin trouver la fille_  
**And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world**  
_Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire au monde._

Comment pouvait il se considérer comme un nul ? C'était le meilleur partenaire et ami qu'elle avait jamais eut. Et comme amant, il était aller au delà de ses expériences, trouvant des endroits sensible dont elle ignorait l'existence, et lui avait donner le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Elle voulait continuer avec lui... S'il voulait encore d'elle. Elle eut la réponse quand il entama le refrain.

**Truly, madly, deeply I am**  
_Véritablement, éperdument, profondément je suis _  
**Foolishly, completely falling**  
_Stupidement, complètement en train de tomber _  
**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**  
_Et de la manière dont tu as détruit mes murs _  
**So baby say you'll always keep me**  
_Bébé, dis moi que tu me garderas toujours_  
**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**  
_Véritablement, éperdument, follement, profondément amoureux de toi._  
**In love with you**  
_Amoureux de toi._

Sa voix s'estompa et elle le sentit rempli de mélancolie à cette pensée. Elle se sentit mal de ce qu'elle faisait subir à son cœur... Elle se sentit mal également parce qu'elle ressentait peut être la même chose... Elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle ne pouvait donc pas mettre un mot dessus.. Le silence envahit la salle pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

**Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed**  
_Est ce que je devrais t'amener du café et des granolas au lit _  
**And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said**  
_Et te réveiller avec les mots qui restent non-dits ?_  
**And tender touches just to show you how I feel**  
_Et des gestes tendres, juste pour te montrer comment je me sens,_  
**Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal**  
_Ou dois je la jouer cool, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose ?_

Il se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle, et cela la rassurait d'une part. Si seulement elle savait comment agir, si seulement elle était persuadée de ne pas faire de bêtise, de le blesser. Elle ne voulait plus de souffrance, ni pour elle ni pour lui. Et pour ça elle était prête à tout. Il se décala vers elle et entoura son corps d'un de ses bras. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas paraître crispée dans un premier temps, mais sa chaleur la calmait, et elle pût continuer d'écouter sa chanson, dite maintenant avec une petite voix calme et douce.

**Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this**  
_J'aimerais pouvoir geler ce moment dans un cadre et rester ainsi._  
**I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it**  
_Je repasserai ce jour en boucle et je revivrais ça._

Il respira délicatement l'essence de ses cheveux aubains, comme pour garder en mémoire ce moment si particulier. Il se laissa aller contre elle, comme s'il avait peut qu'elle ne lui échappe.

'**Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same**  
_Parce que ce serait une vérité tragique si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose._  
**My heart would fall apart if someone said your name**  
_Mon cœur se briserait, si quelqu'un disait ton nom._

Quand elle sentit ses paroles lui caresser l'oreille, elle frémit, et se promit solennellement que plus personne ne dirait son nom comme Castle le ferait. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils souffrent par sa faute. Tous les deux.

**Truly, madly, deeply I am**  
_Véritablement, éperdument, profondément je suis _  
**Foolishly, completely falling**  
_Stupidement, complètement en train de tomber _  
**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**  
_Et de la manière dont tu as détruit mes murs _  
**So baby say you'll always keep me**  
_Bébé, dis moi que tu me garderas toujours_  
**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**  
_Véritablement, éperdument, follement, profondément amoureux de toi._  
**In love with you**  
_Amoureux de toi._

Elle sourit mais son sourire se fana quand elle sentit le corps de Castle trembler dans son dos. Il respirait avec une sorte de sanglot dans la voix, comme s'il avait peur, et sa voix, si chaude et se déroutante, se transforma en une voix enrouée et triste. Trop triste.

**I hope I'm not a casualty**  
_J'espère que je ne suis pas un accident._  
**I hope you won't get up and leave**  
_J'espère que tu ne vas pas te lever et partir..._  
**Might not mean that much to you**  
_Peut être que ça n'est pas important pour toi._  
**But to me it's everything**  
_Mais pour moi c'est absolument tout._

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça. Sa voix reflétait toute la tristesse qu'ils avait en lui, la peur de la perdre, qu'elle regrette... Elle ne le laisserait pas penser ça. Jamais. Alors doucement elle se retourna dans ses bras le faisant sursauter. Elle ouvrit en grands ses yeux et les plongea dans les siens, elle caressa sa joue et d'entre ses lèvres s'échappa :

**Everything**  
_Tout_.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, et elle vit à cet instant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans ses paupières à present bleu nuit. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueusement désespéré.

**Truly, madly, deeply I am**

Leurs lèvres ne firent pas que s'effleurer, elles s'entrouvrirent presque aussitôt et leurs langues se retrouvèrent comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Les mains de Kate saccagèrent les cheveux de son partenaire pour empêcher leurs bouches de se séparer. Leurs corps nus se collèrent l'un a l'autre, et toutes les sensations s'éveillèrent à nouveau.

**Foolishly, completely falling**

Elle gémit en sentant les mains chaudes de Castle parcourir sa peau sensible, laissant des traînées brûlantes d'envie. Il remonta vers sa poitrine qu'il malaxât, jouant avec les pointes durcies par le désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Quand ils eurent besoin d'air les lèvres de Castle descendirent rejoindre ses mains et suçotèrent ses tétons au gré des gémissements de Kate, complètement perdue face à cette déferlante de plaisir.

**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**

Elle n'était pas en reste, et ses doigts vinrent se balader sur le dos musclé de son homme, caressant jusqu'à ses reins. Elle sentit le tissu d'un boxer qu'ils voit du remettre avant de se lever, alors que ses grandes mains touchait ses grandes lèvres complètement nues et trempées de désir.

**So baby say you'll always keep me**

Elle gémissait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas faire de bruit, et elle glissa le seul vêtement de Castle sur le sol, une nouvelle fois. Il grogna et continua d'aller et venir dans son humidité, alors que les mains baladeuse de la détective descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de l'écrivain. Il grogna et elle sentit contre sa cuisse son érection, son désir pour elle. Cette partie était tellement sensible chez lui qu'elle parvenait à lui soustraire des gémissements comme jamais. Il ne dit qu'un mot  
-Always...

**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love (in love)**

Elle commença à bouger le bassin sous lui, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'entrer en elle de combler le vide qu'elle avait dans son cœur, et qui se rebouchait peu à peu quand il était à ses côtés. Il remonta sa bouche pour retrouver la langue de sa belle et son bras s'étendit vers la table de chevet ou se trouvait les préservatifs. Il en prit un et Kate l'attrapa ensuite le mit sur son sexe le regardant dans les yeux. Il replongea sur sa bouche, ses mains attrapant ses hanches. Et lentement, il entra en elle en gémissent quand il toucha le fond.

**With you (with you)**

Un gémissement les unis tous les deux et il commença des vas et vient lents et profonds, alors que leurs bouches se retrouvaient, se séparaient pour revenir l'une contre l'autre.

**In love (in love)  
With you (with you)**

Il accéléra ses coups de reins et elle se sentit trembler de tout son corps, tant la sensation était parfaite. L'image d'un lien si fort qu'aucun n'aurait pût le briser, même en le voulant. Tous les deux étaient proches de la jouissance, mais aucun des deux ne voulait partir, trouvant le moment trop beau pour y mettre fin. Ils voulaient que ça dure, pour savourer chaque secondes, chaque friction entre leurs sexes, chaque caresse de leurs corps chaque gémissement.

**In love (in love)  
With you (with you**

-Castle...  
Le premier mot qui sortait de la gorge de Kate depuis le début de leur étreinte. Si on pouvait appeler ça un mot, car il ressemblait à une supplication, un appel à l'aide, une demande pour qu'il l'emmène à l'orgasme encore une fois. Il accéléra et elle poussa un petit cri, suivit d'un long gémissement, pendant quelle se resserrait violemment contre Castle, cambrée au possible, ses muscles et les traits de son visage tirés par le plaisir. Castle la rejoignit dans l'orgasme en quelques mouvements, gémissant son prénom comme s'il était le mot le plus précieux du monde.  
Il s'écroula sur elle avant de rouler sur le côté, et elle suivit son mouvement pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent vite, bercés par la respiration de l'autre, et retombèrent dans la nuit douce qui enveloppait leur sommeil.

/ /

Quand la chaleur du soleil remplaça la fraîcheur de la lune, Kate ouvrit les yeux aveuglée par la lumière baignant la pièce. À ses cotés, elle sourit en voyant Castle dormant paisiblement, à un rythme régulier, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle sourit tendrement et attrapa la chemise de son homme pour aller dans la cuisine. Ça se fit naturellement, plus de questions sur ce qui allait se passer. Tous ses doutes avaient été balayés, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, savourer chaque moment. Elle respira la chemise de Castle, se laissant imprégner par cette odeur, et quand les deux tasses de café furent prêtes, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle entra, et dans un sourire comble le vit assis sur le lit, la regardant, à la fois surpris et heureux. Et alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, dans sa chemise, après avoir passe la nuit dans ses bras, elle se dit tout bas  
Truly, madly, deeply...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Et toi ma Lily ?

Laissez des commentaires, que ce soit négatifs ou positifs, car comme Sarah d'émeraude l'a très justement dit, je n'écris pas pour ne recevoir que des Éloges ! A vos claviers ^^


End file.
